


The Room Where it Happens

by whitchry9



Series: Avocados and Avengers [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Friendship, Gen, Musicals, it's canon that Foggy loves musicals okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, Foggy falls in love with Hamilton, and for his birthday, Matt manages to get him tickets.</p><p>Because everyone loves Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello I am hamilton trash friends. I've also got another fic in this series coming up with bucky and law things, which are hard, and also school is killing me, so.

“Hamilton.”

Matt blinked. “The place in Canada?”

“No you idiot. The guy on the ten dollar bill.”

“Foggy, you know I can't see those, right?”

Foggy waved a hand. “Yeah, whatever.”

“What about him, a guy who has been dead for at least two hundred years.”

“The musical, man!” Foggy moaned. “How can you not know about it?”

“A musical huh. I didn't know you were into those,” Matt said, hoping he bit back the smile well enough.

Foggy swatted him. “You know all the lyrics to Wicked as well as I do.”

“Unavoidable, seeing as how I was living with you at the time you were obsessed with it.”

Foggy nodded, acquiescing. “But Hamilton,” Foggy said, “Is amazing and you will definitely like it.”

“Okay. I'm sensing there's something else coming.”

“Tickets are nearly impossible to get. Definitely way more than we can afford, and that's if there are any left. They sell out ridiculously fast. I was wondering if you could use some of your connections and maybe-”

“Tony Stark,” Matt interrupted. “That's what you're getting at, right? You want me to talk to Tony and see if he can get us tickets.”

Foggy beamed. “Yeah.”

Matt considered it. Foggy's birthday was coming up in a month or so, and he did kind of owe him for... well, everything really. Not only for the Daredevil thing and making him worry literally every night, but also for dragging him into a tiny law firm. If he was working at L&Z he'd probably be able to afford tickets. Matt still felt a bit guilty about that, even if the firm was full of jerks and corrupt lawyers.

“I'll see what I can do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hamilton?” Tony asked. “The dead guy who was one of the first presidents?”

“He wasn't actually a president Sir,” Jarvis corrected.

Tony shrugged. “Whatever.”

Matt nodded. “There's a musical on Broadway based on his life. Apparently it's really popular, and I was thinking of getting Foggy tickets for his birthday and for... well, everything else. But tickets are really hard to get, because of the popularity, and I was wondering if you had any way of getting them.”

“I could just buy the whole thing,” Tony mused. “But I feel like Pepper would say that's excessive.”

“If I may,” Jarvis interrupted. “Captain Rogers has been given a standing offer of tickets for the show by the creator, who is apparently a huge fan. Perhaps he would be willing to allow you to accompany him.”

“Why does Capsicle get so many perks,” Tony complained. “I'm Iron Man, people love me.”

“Of course they do,” Matt assured him. “But I think this is more about the similarities between them, you know, orphans who were very eager to fight in a war and helped win it. There are more, but I don't think you really care about hearing them, especially considering you thought he was a president.”

Tony hummed. “Okay, point. How about you talk to Steve, and if he's a no go, I can hook you up.”

Matt nodded.

“Jarvis, is he here? Of course he is, it was waffle day. He'll be in the gym working off those thousands of calories of delicious goodness. Let him know Matt's coming up to see him.”

Matt bit back a grin, and Tony definitely rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, all your sight jokes are terrible and overdone.”

Matt just snickered and headed towards the elevator.

“Hey, if Cap doesn't want to take you, I can definitely get you tickets. Just let me know!” Tony called.

Matt waved as the elevator doors closed.

“Jarvis, do you know why Steve was offered tickets?”

“The creator of the musical is apparently a big fan of Captain Rogers. I also believe some of the similarities between the titular character and Captain Rogers inspired portions of the musical, at least in part. Captain Rogers has so far declined the invitations, largely due to being busy with Avengers business, which is why he has a standing offer.”

Matt nodded. “Have you heard the songs?” he asked, wondering if it was insensitive to ask an AI whether he'd heard songs from a musical.

“I have access to them, yes. They are quite inventive. The concept is also a new one. An historical musical composed largely of rap. The popularity is rather unexpected.”

Matt nodded. “I know that. When Foggy told me about it, I was baffled. He's never been really into history, and I thought a musical about an historical figure wouldn't appeal to him, but...” he shrugged. “I suppose there's no accounting for taste.”

“Captain Rogers is awaiting your arrival in the gym,” Jarvis instructed, the doors of the elevator opening.

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“I'm always happy to serve, Mr Murdock.”

 

Matt knew where the gym was, but he also followed the steady sound of Steve's heartbeat. It was louder than most, and reassuringly consistent. Honestly, he was the pinnacle of human health.

“Hey Matt,” Steve greeted. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. Haven't fallen off any buildings in a while, so that counts in my books as doing well. How about you?”

Steve chuckled. “You sound like Clint. I've been pretty good. What brings you to the Tower?”

“Well, Foggy's birthday is coming up, and not even just that, I kind of owe him for the past year or so, and he asked for Hamilton tickets. Jarvis mentioned that you kind of had a standing invitation, and so I was wondering if-”

“Of course,” Steve said. “I still feel bad about how I reacted when I first realized who you were, and I'd like to make up for it. I'd be happy to get you tickets.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “I've told you that's not necessary, but if it's going to get Foggy tickets to Hamilton, I'm willing to let it happen. Are you sure it won't be too difficult for you? I can also just get Tony to do it, but he suggested you might want to go, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask-”

“Matt,” Steve said. “It's fine. I do want to go, and I've just been putting it off, mostly because it's weird to go alone. It won't be a problem for me, since the writer actually gave me his number so I could call him if I reconsidered, or my schedule freed up. When are you guys free?”

“We can be free whenever for this.”

Steve laughed. “Wow, okay. How about next weekend? I'll call him, see if it's possible, but let's try and plan for then, okay? I'll text you with details.”

Matt nodded. “That sounds great. I'll let Foggy know, and you might get a phone call of him just screaming, so I'm warning you in advance.”

Steve blinked a few times. “Okay,” he said slowly. “That's good to know.”

Matt grinned. “You're the best Steve.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“AHHHH!” Foggy screeched.

Matt, who was sitting next to him on the couch at the time, winced and barely managed to resist covering his ears. No doubt half the city heard him as well, or at least everyone in the building.

“Foggy, please,” Matt pleaded.

Foggy made a strangled high pitched noise. “I can't believe it,” he said faintly. “I can't believe we're actually going to see Hamilton. I can't believe it. Pinch me Matt, make sure I'm awake.”

Matt pinched him dutifully.

“Oh god it's real it's happening.”

 

He inhaled, and Matt covered his ears in preparation of the next shriek.

It was only slightly muffled, but it was at least bearable this time.

 

“I don't have the tickets yet,” Matt said patiently. “Steve is going to get them for us. Apparently the writer had a standing offer for him to go and see it.”

“We're going to see Hamilton, a musical about one of the founding fathers, with an actual American hero?” Foggy asked. “This is the best birthday present ever.”

“Certainly better than last year, when I came into work with a black eye, two cracked ribs, and a poorly wrapped package.”

“That tie was amazing though,” Foggy protested.

Matt nodded. “You're not wearing it when we go,” he warned, cutting off Foggy before he could even protest.

Foggy sighed, then must have remembered that they were going to see Hamilton, because he made another squeak and rolled off of Matt's couch.

Matt sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve phoned him a few days later while he was at work.

“The tickets are good to go, but will be for a later date than I told you before. I think it's actually the week of your friend's birthday. Oh, Foggy did call me, and I've got to thank you for the forewarning, because I think I would have lost my hearing. And believe me, I've experienced that, and it's not fun.”

“Oh I know,” Matt agreed.

“The writer was also really excited to hear that I was coming, and was more than happy to give me three tickets. I asked around, and none of the other Avengers wanted to go, so it will be just the three of us, if that's okay.”

“Yeah, that's good. Karen, our secretary, is already sick of Foggy singing the songs, and she isn't really into musicals.”

“I've read more about it, about the history of Alexander Hamilton, and I kind of get why the writer was so into me coming and seeing it. I mean, he would definitely have fought the entire Republican party if they dared him to.”

“Are you going to fight half of congress?” Matt asked, alarmed.

Steve laughed. “No, but I never backed down from a fight, even when I weighed about 90 pounds.”

“Oh. Okay, I guess that's good.”

“Tony insisted on having Happy drive us, so I'll swing by and pick you up. I'll text you and let you know the exact time when I actually find out.” He sighed. “You know how Tony gets, planning so many things and not sharing details about any of them.”

Matt scoffed. “Oh yes.”

In his office, Foggy started singing along to Guns and Ships, slowed down to 75%. Matt winced. “I have to go. Foggy is singing again and Karen is getting to the point where she throws books at him, so I should interfere.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay, bye.”

Matt sighed and got to his feet to prevent Karen from heaving yet another law textbook at Foggy's head. He wasn't even sure how she could lift them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe this is happening,” Foggy breathed. He was practically vibrating with excitement next to Matt as they waited for Steve to pick them up. Honestly, they probably could have walked, but Matt didn't really trust Foggy to not walk them into the middle of traffic with the sole thought of Hamilton on his mind.

“I know,” Matt said, in an attempt to soothe him. “But please don't scream anymore, okay?”

Foggy nodded. “I'll try.”

Well, at least he wasn't making promises he wouldn't be able to keep. That was admirable.

 

A car slowed in front of them and pulled to the curb, and Matt resisted the urge to run, forcing himself to listen for the unique sound of Steve's heart, which was indeed present inside.

 

Steve popped out. “Ready to go?”

Foggy made a low whining noise. Matt tugged at his sleeve.

“Yes,” he said firmly. He pushed Foggy towards the car and hoped he could keep it together.

At least he'd talked him out of wearing the shirt he'd bought online in favour of something more appropriate for Broadway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Matt was actually worried that Foggy was going to pass out.

The seats Steve got were amazing, almost right in front of the stage, which didn't mean much for Matt, who couldn't see them, but it did mean he might be able to track the people moving on the stage better.

 

“Foggy, you need to breathe,” Matt urged him. “If you pass out, you'll miss it. Just take some deep breaths and try to chill.”

Steve, on his other side, was definitely concerned, but didn't add anything.

Foggy nodded, and did take some deep breaths, and his heart slowed to a more acceptable rate.

 

All around them, it seemed others were just as excited about finally seeing Hamilton. It was kind of contagious, and when the crowd hushed, a shiver of excitement ran through Matt too.

 

And then it started and Matt was swept up into it. The first song gave an overview of Alexander's life, and how the play would turn out, Matt suspected. The second song started off the chronology of the story.

 

“God, I wish there was a war. Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for,” Hamilton said to Aaron Burr (Sir) and Matt definitely thought of Steve.

 

It was a bit difficult for him to keep track of the characters without being able to see them and identify who they were through costumes, but Hamilton's voice was distinction, as well as Lafayette and the King. Anyone else was kind of a guess on his part. With such sensitive hearing, he really should be able to distinguish them, but perhaps he needed more exposure. And Foggy attempting to sing all the parts of songs wasn't helpful.

Maybe he should have listened to the album before going, but it was too late for that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During the intermission Foggy chattered away at a mile a minute about how amazing the first act was and how beautiful the costumes were and how much more amazing the music was when it was right in front of him.

 

Matt was mostly still trying to untangle the different voices and place them with the characters they belonged to, which really didn't help when the same person played more than one. Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson were voiced by the same person, and although the accent was different, it tripped Matt up for a few moments when the body of Lafayette began acting like Thomas Jefferson.

Maybe he just wasn't cut out for plays or musicals.

 

Steve went off to grab a snack, and Matt suspected he might have been snatched up by some fans who recognized him. The event was a bit too formal to wear a cap and sunglasses to, which Matt understood was Steve's favourite disguise. How that fooled anyone he didn't know, but he had been blind far longer than he'd been sighted now, and perhaps his methods of recognition had changed too much for him to judge.

 

Whatever.

Foggy whispered at him when the lights flickered, indicating that intermission was almost over, and Steve slipped back into his seat. He was empty handed, but he also could have finished his snack already, so Matt couldn't be sure that he'd been mobbed or not.

 

The second act began and Matt was immediately thrust back into the perplexingly amazing world of Alexander Hamilton.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cast got a standing ovation, and Matt's hands hurt from clapping by the end. His cheeks were sore from smiling and his jaw was aching from holding back tears. It really was the best.

 

Afterwards, Steve took them backstage, which was apparently part of his standing offer to see the musical, to meet the actors as well.

 

“There are my friends, Mr Miranda. They're the reason I finally came, and I'm very thankful for that because it was amazing.”

Matt shook multiple hands as more introductions were made, and Foggy made some quiet whimpering noises, but before too long Steve was ushering them back out to the waiting car. Matt was grateful for that, because he hurt from smiling and laughing and trying not to cry and there were too many things going through his head to allow him to form coherent speech. Foggy was no better. Honestly, he didn't understand how Steve was still functioning.

But at least he led both of them to the car and reminded them to do their seat belts up.

 

“So. What did you think?” Steve asked, smiling widely.

“It was amazing,” Matt told him. “I have no clue why it was so good, or why it keeps sticking with me, but it is, and I love it.”

“Everything I ever dreamed of,” Foggy whispered.

Matt groped around to find his shoulder and patted him on it. “Happy birthday buddy. And for putting up with me for all these years.”

“Honestly, this more than makes up for it,” Foggy told him. “Not that I'm giving you free rein to go out and get yourself hurt again, because I am definitely not saying that's okay. Don't be Alexander Hamilton.”

All three of them laughed.

 

“I just hope I can get the songs out of my head before too long,” Matt said.

“Oh, didn't I tell you? Once they're there you can never get them out. They're there for good,” Foggy told him seriously.

The part that made Matt nervous was that he wasn't lying.

 

Steve dropped both of them back at home, still somewhat in a daze, and Matt thanked him yet again for getting tickets, and generally making the evening amazing.

“No problem,” Steve assured him. “I had a great time too.”

“Oh, I don't doubt it. You and Alexander Hamilton are quite a lot alike,” Matt said as a final goodbye, and left Steve thinking what that meant.

 

He went to bed, all the while humming the melody from Burn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Matt woke up the next morning and reached one conclusion.

 

He was in love. He was definitely in love, and all the songs were stuck in his head, and he hated Foggy for exposing him to this and he hated Steve for making it happen and he hated himself for liking it so much. Honestly, he didn't understand it. He had respect for history, was even quite fond of it, especially the judicial system. But he never expected a musical about one of the founding fathers would stick with him quite like that.

 

He pitied Karen, who would have to listen to two men stumbling over the words of Guns and Ships, even at half speed.

 

He should probably pick her up a present in advance.

Maybe the soundtrack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, there are so many similarities between steve and alexander yes, but also between matt and alexander. I may have made a list.


End file.
